Missing or not
by Pauline07
Summary: Solstice St. Claire is an ordinary 14 year old girl. If a normal teen girl was an F.B.I agent who received visions and could communicate telepathically! But when she lands in a coma and another ends up missing, who can solve the case? Jess and our team!
1. Chapter 1

The first time I met Jess Mastriani was in a grocery store.

I was picking up some necessities for my apartment, even though I wasn't completely moved in yet (I still needed to eat, right?), and all of a sudden, I got a flash. It wasn't a big one, one that would clap a sharp pain to my temple and leave me dreading the vision that always followed, but a small one that gave me a sudden, dull, pounding ache behind my eyes, enough to make me stumble and was over in a second. Problem was at that exact moment I was turning, giving me the momentum I needed to knock myself into a shelf, dumping out my groceries along with me. Damn those half-visions, they don't give you enough of a picture to do anything with it; all they do is cause trouble.

The pretty red-head was just passing by when she heard my meeting with the jutting wall. She crouched down as I shook my head, trying to reassert my thoughts after an unintended reuniting with the floor.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said. I looked at her and gasped. I knew I saw her face in the flash. This was huge. A flash never gave me anything specific.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, I just…" I looked around, searching for an excuse to why I gaped. Then I spotted everything I just knocked over, and groaned. "Was looking at the big mess I just made!" I cried.

Then the girl helped me pick up all the stuff I dropped and put everything back on the shelves. I thanked her warmly, payed for my things and left. I didn't think much of it. I thought the flash meant she would help me. Oh how wrong I was.

I unlocked the door and flopped down onto my new couch that I bought. I looked around and grinned. After years in foster care, moving around even during college, I finally had my own apartment, I place I knew I could stay for a few years. The F.B.I had even given me some moving expenses since I had none of my own and no parents to give me some. They said they could take a small portion of my salary each month in repayment. Life was going good.

I didn't notice the man behind me. I didn't notice until he grabbed me and pressed a sweet smelling cloth to my mouth: Chloroform. Crap.

But before going into unconsciousness, I was able to send a ping. A single call to 911, something I knew they wouldn't be able to trace unless they were very, very good and willing to believe in special gifts. So as soon as I heard "911, what's your emergency?" I thought, "My name is Solstice St. Clair, I live at 1477 Raoul Wallenburg Place, in Appt. 335, and someone…is….trying…to…kidnap…me," Thinking became difficult, talking and squirming had become impossible moments ago. Finally knowing I had gotten enough of a message so they could start looking for me, I stopped fighting it and let myself fall into that limp state that always meant unconciousness.

"Mastriani! Scott! Cortez! Meet at the board! Now!" There was no reason to say much else. He was speaking loud enough for people across the street to hear, so no need to relay the message. And the tone in his voice was urgent: This was an emergency.

The team ran to the board. Polluck never talked like that about a case. This had to be serious.

A tape recorder was up on the board. "Play it," were Pollock's only two words. They obediently pressed the button. As the message played, Jess found the girls voice slightly familiar. Than it dawned on her; the girl who she helped at the grocery store that day. The girl had sounded calm and collected, but delivered a terrifying message: the young teen was being kidnapped. Nicole clicked off the loop, looking slightly disturbed.

"Our first move should be to call the parents," said Nicole, "We could get a hit off the name. She sounds young,"

"No can do, Scott," Pollock said. "We already searched the name. She doesn't have any parents and recently was emancipated from the Foster System here in California. No, your first move is going to Solstice's apartment and trying to collect evidence. You…" He spun and turned to Jess, "Are going to try to connect with her the whole ride over. I better hear some good news when you get back here,"

"Yes sir," Jess replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on a clean, white bed with white sheets was a body. My body. Wait, what?

I looked down to see myself in a blue hospital gown, barefoot, my curly auburn hair resting at my shoulders, like always. Well, except for the hospital gown and the no shoes part. Two older women, one black with black hair, and one white with red hair were watching me from the window. They had that look... you know, cop kind of look. You see it all the time in Quantico.

I look on the bed and see…well, me. Same auburn ringlets, same skin tone, same imprint on my skin from my mom's bracelet, same, well, everything. The only difference was a respirator mask over my small mouth, set to 100% oxygen. When I walked over to try and sit down, to process what I was seeing, I fell strait through the bed. Ouch, that'll leave a mark.

Rubbing my bottom, I got up, now noticing that I had a head split wound with gauze now over it, and I had a million bruises all over. Who came into my house and smashed me into a pulp? Maybe with a little sleuthing, I could find out. I was a cop, after all, I had to be able to do something.

So, trying my new spirit powers (that's all I could think I was, an astral projection or something), I walked through the wall. I slid right through, like I was made of mist. Neat. I just hoped this wasn't permanent.

As soon as I walked in through the wall, I'm pretty sure the redhead jumped, maybe 2 feet. She looked straight at me, and I suddenly I just knew, she saw me. But that's impossible. If what I read about powers like these were correct, no one could see me. I was just like a ghost, except not dead.

So I walked straight up to her, and I asked "Can you see me?" She nodded, and I turned to the other girl, "Can you?" I demanded. I'm pretty sure she didn't, because she didn't even react. "Great, this is just great!" I shouted. I turned back to the redhead. "I'm not….brain dead, am I?"

She shook her head, "No, you're just unconscious,"

"Jess, who are you talking to?" asked the black woman, "Are you having another vision?"

"No, this isn't a vision," I said, "If this was a vision, you would be clutching your head in screaming agony. Plus it would be like a video going really fast,"

"What are you talking about? I never have any pain from my visions," Jess explained.

"Jess, who the hell are you talking to?" asked her companion.

"No one, I'm not sure," Jess replied.

"Look, all I know is that somehow you have some connection to the astral plane and that's why you can see me. I must be in some sort of coma or something," I explained. When she looks at me questioningly, I respond "What? I've done a lot of research on ESP,"

She took a deep breath, "I think I'm seeing the victim, as in her soul,"

And the black girls eyes widened. And widened. Until I was pretty sure that this was the strangest thing that Jess had ever said.

"Come on," She said, "We're getting you to Pollock _right now," _


	3. Chapter 3

"So…it's a vision," Agent Cortez said. Jess had explained to me that she, Agent Scott (The dark skinned woman), and Agent Cortez, make up the Missing Task force here in DC.

Jess looks at me and I shake my head. "No, you have empathic visions, right?" She nods, "Then you would be channeling a….different, type of vision if it was a vision. Like when an empathic channels someone schizophrenic they go nuts. You just have some sort of connection to me, and that triggered your visions to see me. Theoretically, anyway," I say, being very careful not to admit I have visions.

Jess nods and repeats what I said. Antonio's jaw drops, and so does Nicole's. "If this isn't a vision….Jess, are you sure the job isn't just getting to you? We've all been there," she says.

"NO!" Jess and I both say at the same time. "Are you kidding me?" I ask, "Have you ever been in a coma?"

She doesn't translate the last part. I think I understand why. It was kind of unnessasary.

Then I smile. I have an idea. "Hey, I know how to prove I'm real. It's getting late, why don't I go back to the hospital? I can come back at 8:00, and when I do, you'll know this isn't a vision or schizophrenia,"

"How?" she asks.

"If you were schizophrenic, I'd always be with you, influencing your decisions. I wouldn't be able to leave, not completely. You would still hear my voice, sort of. And you wouldn't exactly be….you, so if you wanted to, you could take a psych exam to prove it. And visions don't come at specific times, they come when you least expect them. So, you expect one at 8:00, it comes at 3:00,"

"How do you know all this?" Jess asks.

I notice my expression darken slightly. "I just do," I say. That question brings up memories of Trisha at Quantico, and that is too horrible to think about. "So I'll just go, and in the morning, if you really want to prove you're not nuts, you can ask me a question about yourself. I honestly know nothing about you personally, so won't answer correctly,"

Jess nods, and I go back to the hospital. In my room, I think about Trish. Trish was 24, just like Jess when she first started at Quantico, and she had the same visions Jess does. Only hers were a lot more powerful then Jess's. She got hit head on by the lightning. The doctors said a bunch of mambo jambo about how her brain became overloaded after that and that's what finally killed her. I really don't care. She's gone, and that all that matters.

(Divider)

Jess was about halfway through the test. There were so many variables, but one thing was for sure: Schizophrenics were nuts. So if she scored well on this thing, she wasn't nuts. The simple truth.

As soon as she was done, she turned it in to the psychologist and agreed to wait outside with Nicole while he checked it over.

"Jess," Nicole looked at her seriously, "What happens if this is real? How do we handle it? Technically, It's not our case anymore, since she's not missing,"

"First things first, our case or not, if this is real, we need to figure out a way to get her back into her body," Jess said with conviction, "It's not work related, it's just the right thing to do. And…I don't know if this is a byproduct of my visions or just cop instincts, but do you just get the feeling that a Missing persons case is related to this, and we're just missing the signs?"

Nicole shook her head, "I don't, Jess. But I do have the feeling that we are missing something. Call it cop instincts, I guess," Jess smiled.

They sat in silence until the psychologist came out. Nicole was starting to just know, by looking at her friend, she wasn't crazy. This was real, and she didn't know where to go from here. Jess was worried that she was crazy, and would be going through what Doug went through. It scared her to bits.

"Agent Mastriani?" The psychologist asked. Jess and Nicole looked up and walked over into the empty seats inside the door where he was clearly pointing.

"Well, Agent," he started as he closed the door and walked back to his seat, "_Normally _the visions would be an issue of mental health, but given your, um, proof in solving cases, I'm willing to let that one slide. Now, as for your grade…...you aren't schizophrenic Agent Mastriani. This girl that you are seeing is most likely a vision. I can tell by comparing this test to the one you took 1 week after entering the FBI. You are much the same person you were, and this girl is not trying to convince you that the whole world is out to get you," The 50 year old psychologist chuckled, "No, Agent, you are not crazy. I can tell you that much,"

Jess let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, doctor, thank you," she said, smiling warmly.

Nicole was relieved too. But now she wondered if this was really a vision….then she remembered something Solstice had said while talking to Jess. About the empathic visions. She decided to check into Solstice's history. There was something about this girl, and Nicole would find it.

**Ok, some disclaimers: I do not know if there is such a thing as a psych test and much lest how to interpret one. Sue me. Also, I don't own Missing. I really don't see the point of mentioning this. Of course we don't own this stuff. Otherwise, we wouldn't be writing FANFICTION. We would be writing EPISODES or COMICS or whatnot. And yes, I apologize, so so much for the short chapter and the long wait! Sue me, for double the money this time.**

**Also, for anybody following my other story First time for everything, I'm having a writers block on what I want to say. It might be a while before the next chapter is up. This one, you and expect a lot shorter waits cause I know exactly where I want this to go. Thanks!**

**Pauline07**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god," said Nicole, looking down at the file she had appropriated. She had searched and searched and finally found it in the least likely place: in the records for graduated students at Quantico. Apparently, Solstice was a recent alum looking for work, which explained why she was in Washington after spending her childhood as a ward of the state of Virginia. But that wasn't even the most interesting thing.

"Nic, what are you doing here at 5 in the morning?" Antonio asked as he walked by.

Nicole looked up and smiled at her other partner. "I could ask you the same thing," she said.

Antonio laughed. "I came in to work on some forensics junk that I haven't been able to get done because of the case. And to get a fine cup of FBI coffee. As for you?"

"Been here all night," Nicole replied.

Antonio's lighthearted smile suddenly turned into a concerned frown. "Why?" he asked.

Nicole sighed, "Something about what Solstice said….about Jess's visions. It hit a gong in my head, and I decided to take a look and see if I could find a file on her. I did, and it has some interesting information,"

Now Antonio was intrigued. "What exactly?" He asked, peering over his colleagues shoulder.

"Well, see here in her potential partners list? She was assigned 3. Most people who graduate from Quantico get assigned one. So I checked into it. This girl, Patrisha Kelli? She died. She had the exact same visions that Jess has, only much stronger. She got one that over loaded her brain,"

Antonio was quiet, "Do you think that will happen to Jess?"

Nicole was quick to shake her head, "No, it says in Patrisha's records that she would pass out for days after getting a vision. Jess only zones out for a few minutes,"

Seeing that Antonio understood, she continued. "And this second one, Maggie Davis? She's missing. I knew I had seen Solstice St. Claire somewhere, now I know I saw it in the article when Maggie went missing,"

Antonio nodded. Then something clicked. "Wait, Quantico? She's 14,"

"I know," said Nicole, "I was surprised to. But she's a genius. Was in high school by age 6, graduated at age 10, Bachlors in Criminology and a Quantico alum. Absolute Gem,"

Antonio looked surprised, then saw the third name, "What about this Tanner Walterman?"

Nicole shrugged, "She's still alive and kicking, nothing else of note,"

Antonio nodded again, "Did you check anything else?"

"Yeah, I did. I looked into her medical records. She suffers from epilepsy, but a special kind. She gets an exploding headache, caused by pain neurons acting up. Sounded fishy to me, so I did some research," She turned to the dinosaur of a desktop and typed in the address of the web page she found. She continued to narrate her findings to Antonio, who knew that Nicole was a Pre-med as an undergrad before persuing Criminolgy as a graduate, and knew her curiosity was not misplaced.

"So I poked around a bit, and I came up with this," She pointed to a webpage on ESP. "There have been some reported cases of premonitions, visions, only very different from Jess's. It's marked by an excruciating headache. Sound familiar?"

"Oh my god," Antonio said as his eyes widened, "Nic, this is huge. Do you know what this means?"

"Yes," Nicole replied, "It means that Solstice is another psychic,"

**Ok, so again, no idea if there is a Potential Partners List at Quantico. Sue me. I'm sorry if the characters seem slightly OOC, but this chapter was kind of essential. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie woke up chained in a cold, dark room.

It was stinky, and looked like a dungeon with its cement walls and rats running all over the place. _Who the hell would own something like this? _She thought, _A psycho? _But Maggie was different from other woman. She knew that there were people a lot worse out there. Yet, right now, since she couldn't remember anything for, how long was it? 3 days, maybe? It was hard to think of much bigger psychos.

"Ah, Miss Davis, pleasure to see you," said a silky voice from the stairs behind her. The figure stepped into her line of vision, and Maggie gasped.

"Professor?" she asked

"Good to see the drugs are wearing off sufficiently," the old man chuckled, "A while ago you thought I was your dead father,"

Maggie's mind was racing, but one thing was for sure: this man had no intention of letting her out. Which meant her only defense was her sharp tongue.

"You think that you can capture a recent graduate of Quantico and just get away with it?" she asked, "Fat chance,"

The old man sighed. "You know, it broke my heart to kidnap you Miss Davis. You were always one of my brightest students. Perhaps if you had never allied yourself with Miss St. Claire…."

"Hey!" she shouted, "You leave Solie alone. She's a better agent than you could be any day, and she could easily kick your poor little ass,"

The man chuckled again. Maggie wished he would just shut up. He was getting irritating. "Sure she could, Miss Davis, if she wasn't having one of those field hazards….what were they called again? Epileptic attacks?"

Maggie clutched her hands into fists. This guy was a sick jerk, and was talking about her best friend. Nobody insults Maggie Davis's best friend. Nobody.

"It's an injury," she growled, "She can't control control it. And she was meant to be an agent. You know that. So what I want to know is why your sick face is here talking to me when you should be sticking it in a medical dictionary!"

The man sighed. "I see now Miss Davis that I must keep you here a while longer, while you come to your senses about how dangerous it is to have someone like her in the field. I can't have any St. Claire supporters while I petition to have her license revoked again, can I?"

Maggie snorted, "It didn't work last time, and it sure as hell won't work this time. All it will do is make you look bad to a bunch of rich board members. Now, you don't want to do that, do you Professor?"

"True," he said, "but this time, you won't be there. Now, I must go. Some agents from the F.B.I are coming to look into your disappearance, and I must look presentable!" He said, turning to leave. But before he did, he turned back.

"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Davis," He went straight up to her and punched her hard in the face. She quickly lost consciousness. He smiled, "So you don't use any escape maneuvers I taught you," He said creepily. Then he walked away.

**NOBODYS BEEN READING! CRY, CRY, CRY! Sniffle, Sniffle….Review? **

**Now for the disclaimer: GET THE MONOTONE SPEAKER OVER HERE!**

**MS: Pauline07 does not own Missing and frankly thinks that adding this disclaimer is stupid since we all know she doesn't. She does own Agent Solstice St. Claire, Agent Maggie Davis, this Professor person, the plot, and anything else you do not recognize from the wonderful show of Missing. (Yawn)**

**(Everyone claps as curtains close)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Boo!" I shouted, just as Jess was getting her coffee. She screemed and jumped 2 feet in the air, dropping her coffee in the process. Maybe I shouldn't have scared her like that. Whatever, it was going to happen at some point.

"What the heck?" asked Jess, "Why did you do that? You scared the heck out of me!"

"I take it she's back," Nicole said, moving toward Jess.

"Sorry," I respond to Jess, "But do you have any idea how boring it is to be an astral projection? Can't read, can't change the channel, can't even go to sleep! This is the most fun I've had all night. I'm freaking 14, Jess,"

Jess nodded. "It's fine, just don't try it again,"

I smiled and flashed the scouts honor. "Promise," I said, "Now, where to?"

"Quantico. We're questioning some of you and Maggie's old friends,"

I frowned. "Why Maggie?" I asked.

Jess looked sympathetic. "Well, Maggie Davis has been reported missing. Had you been contacted yet?"

I felt like I had been shot in the chest. Maggie, oh god. My best friend Maggie with the pretty brown hair and dimples and wide eyes, "N-no," I stammered, "I guess I didn't have the chance. You've got to find her. She's got 2 little girls at home,"

"We will, and her sisters have already been taken to a foster home for a while," Jess said.

I felt a whole new surge of determination go through me. We would find Maggie. We had to.

(Divider)

"So," Jess said to Courtney, a 24 year old who was graduating this year, "Did Solstice or Maggie have any enemies?"

"No," Courtney said surprised. She was really nice, but we had never been great friends. She had kind of looked down upon me, everyone had. "Well….not students, anyway. Everyone loved them,"

"Was there a teacher, maybe, or a custodian, then?" Jess asked.

"Well, Mr. Walterman, maybe, he never really did like Solstice," Courtney said. Well, that's the understatement of the century.

"Walterman? As in, Tanner Walterman?" Nicole asked, taking down notes on an identical notepad to Jess.

"Yeah, that's his niece. She goes here too," Courtney explained.

"Yeah Courtney, I think they know that she goes here because they checked my potential partners list," I mumble. Jess turns to look at me. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, continue,"

"But Mr. Walterman, well, it was common knowledge that he really hated Solstice. She would get these big, massive headaches in class,"

"You mean her epilepsy," said Nicole. My head shot up. Did Nicole look at my medical records?

"Yeah, her epilepsy! He thought it was this big liability in the field. Kept trying every day after class to get her to change careers. Probably wouldn't have cared so much if she and his niece weren't so tight,"

Jess looked at me and I cleared my throat. "Tanner, Maggie and I were best friends. They took me in when no one else would,"

Jess nodded. She was doing a lot of that. I guess this was a big experience.

"Well, thank you. We'll be in touch," said Jess as we walked away.

As we neared the entrance, a girl ran up to us. "Wait!" she called, "Are you the agents from the F.B.I?"

A blond haired, blue eyed girl stared back at us. "Tanner," I breathed. And Jess understood.

"Tanner Walterman?" she asked.

"Yes," she sighed quietly, "Agent Mastriani, can you do me a favor?"

Jess hesitated, "Don't worry," I breathed, "She's good,"

"Of course, Tanner. What do you need?" she asked, taking on a motherly tone.

"Agent Mastriani, I lost my parents at the age of 2. Living with my uncle is the only thing I remember," she sighs again, "Now, one of my best friends is in a coma and the other is MIA. And I have a feeling it has something to do with my uncle," Tanner looked away. Come on Tanner, out with it, I thought.

"You will check him out, won't you? You won't let him weasel out because he works for the F.B.I?"

Jess could hardly say no. "Sure, Tanner,"

She smiled in relief, "Thank you. I'm going to go visit Sollie now," she turned and walked away. Then Jess turned to look at me, now that we were alone.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital or go question Mr. Walterman?" she asked.

"The hospital," I say, "I'll come back as soon as I can,"

"Ok," she said, "Well have fun,"

At that point I fade back to the hospital.

**Ok, I know this chapter sucks, but it was mostly a filler with some important information toward the end. I promise the next one will be a lot better.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Walterman?" called Nicole, "I'm Agent Nicole Scott and this is Agent Jess Mastriani. We just want to ask you a couple of questions,"

"Ah, yes," said a 60 year old man with a siliky smooth voice, "I heard about Miss St. Claire and Miss Davis. Such tradjities. They were some of our best and brightest,"

Then Jess was sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

_Its outdoors. Mr. Walterman is on a conductors stand with a baton in front of a yard. There are fireworks of guns and blood. A group of adults is over by the seats, nodding grimly. Then Maggie Davis goes over to the conductors stand and picks up the baton. Green fireworks and the word "completed" flash across the sky. She then looks down and she's in a princess gown. Mr. Walterman grabs her and places her on a dragon. It flies off to some unseen place._

_End Vision_

"Jess, are you alright?" Nicole asked

"Yeah, fine," Jess replies.

"Mr. Walterman, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to my partner in private. Call me if you remember anything else," Nicole said, giving Mr. Walterman her card. Now knowing that Solstice most definantly was a psychic made her wonder if he'd approve of another psychic in the beuru. In any case, she thought, I probably shouldn't talk with Jess about psychic stuff in front of him.

They walked out of the room. "What did you see?"

Jess explained the vision to Nicole. "Damn, this is even more confusing than usual!" Nicole said.

"We can always ask Antonio…maybe it's a street name, or something," Jess replied.

"Your right. Let's go back to base," Nicole said

"Actually, if we could just tell Antonio in the car and go to the hospital, that would be good. I think talking to Solstice would be a good idea; we never got a real chance to talk to her. She might have some ideas on what some of the things in the vision meant," Jess explained. Nicole nodded. As another psychic, Solstice might have some natural ability to interpret it like Jess. And this one was more confusing than usual.

(Divider)

Tanner was just coming out of the hospital room, with tears in her eyes. I hated seeing her like that. Tanner was tough, strong, maybe a bit more quiet than Maggie, but still, an agent. All of us are….kind of hard. It took a lot to make us break down. Then again, best friend in a coma was a lot.

I saw Jess brush past Tanner and greet her as she was walking to the door. I nodded to let her know it was all right to come in.

"Its kind of creepy," I started, "Looking down at my body like this. It's almost like I'm dead, but I'm not,"

"We'll find a way to get you back in your body, Solstice, you can be sure of that," Jess said, moving to put her hand on my shoulder, but thinking better of it and dropping it down.

We were silent for a while. Then Jess started. "Are you good at interpreting things?"

"If you' re talking about visions, then yes," I say. I used to be the only one who could understand Trisha when she woke up from a vision. "Tell me about it,"

She told me about the vision she had. "Does it mean anything to you?"

I shrugged, "Mr. Walterman always hated me. He once tried to get me kicked out of Quantico. Maybe he's trying to get my status as a graduate taken away. Maggie was the one who saved my ass last time. Told them all about how I saw things no one else could and always got the perp on the simulator. They let it go,"

"Why did he hate you?" Jess asked.

"He probably wouldn't have hated me so much if I had normal epilepsy. But since I couldn't really control screaming out during my seizures, he thought I was a liability in the field,"

"Wait, normal epilepsy?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, didn't you read my file?" Jess shook her head, "I thought you did. I know Nicole did,"

"How?" she asked

I shrug,"I never told you guys about it, remember? The only way she would know would be if she read my medical records ," I was worried that she suspected about the psychic thing, but maybe she didn't. She didn't mention anything to Jess about it if she did.

Then it started. A sharp pain to my temple, pictures going in rapid succession across my vision. Crap, a flash.

"Ack!" I whispered, clapping a hand to my temple.

"Solstice, are you ok?" she asked, looking slightly scared.

"Yeah, fine….I think. Why?" I asked the pain fading.

"You faded out for a minute," she said quietly.

"I did?" I asked, "I didn't think I…ACK!" I cried, both hands were up to my temple. It went the whole way through my head this time, and more pictures came, making me dizzy. I felt myself fade out, then back. But I didn't go anywhere.

"Solstice, are you sure? You faded out again, and you don't look very good," she said.

The wave of pain was still fading, and I grimaced as I moved my hands so only 2 of my fingers were on each temple, massaging gently. "I told you, I'm fine. I just…." I yelled out something intelligible as I faded out with lava being poured into my skull. This time, it wasn't a flash. It was a full blown, painful vision.

Everything flew past me at 500 miles per hour. A girl…her hair flew in her face. Maggie! She was running, running, then hands came from behind her and put a rag across her face, and she falls over, barely breathing. I caught a glimpse of the clock. 12:30, it was 12:31 now.

Then the pain stopped, and suddenly I was flung out of what I quickly figured out was my body. I hit the wall with a lot of force, which didn't help the dizziness much. I heard Jess yelling, "Solstice, Solstice!"

"Jess, don't give any indication your hearing me, but I'm over here," she stopped yelling. I sat up, rubbing my head. "Ow….ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT BLEEPING HURT!" I then proceeded to shout out a lot of swear words. I usually didn't, but then again, I didn't usually get thrown into a wall.

Jess gave me a pointed look. I remembered that since my adrenaline was high, I could use my mind phone ability as telepathy.  
>Solstice, she thought, get out of here. It's getting loud and I'm having trouble hiding it.<p>

"I'll meet you outside, Jess," I said, fading out.

**Ok guys, I just noticed about ten minutes ago that I forgot a few events in the story when I posted. So any of you wondering when the heck** **Solstice's unconscious body was found, that's why. However, to make sure I finish this, I won't be posting any edits until I'm done with the story, and then I'll add in what I didn't post. Just realize that when I edit, Jess will react to seeing Solstice in her house when they find her and it was caused by a poison that mimics chloroform except that it causes coma and not just unconciousness. Again, sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked.

When I had met her out in the hallway, she had imeadiantly dragged me (well, not dragged….she can't touch me) over to the FBI building to meet with her team.

"I think I know," Nicole said.

"Well, spill!" Jess said.

Nicole wasted no time, "I was looking over Solstice's file, and the seizures seemed fishy to me. You know I was a pre-med, right?" Jess nodded. Oh crap, she was a pre-med?

"Well, I did some research, and found an explanation," she said, "Solstice's seizures are congruent with another type of psychic vision,"

Jess looked strait at me. "Is this true?" she asked.

I looked at her, ashamed. I always kind of wanted to be normal. "Yes," I said quietly, "They started when I was 9. I was shocked by lightning December of my Junior year. I can….I can see the future, Jess. You see clues to where someone is, I see the actual plain picture. At first I told my contact at the FBI when I had a vision about a case they were working on. My senior year I began going to investigations after school with my partner, Kelli Banks. She….she was promoted the day I graduated high school. It was then I decided to become an agent just like her, so I could help people,"

She looked at me with a shocked expression. I decide to continue.

"I met Trisha in college. She was hit by lightning, too. She was….she was just like you. She had the same type of visions, except a lot stronger. She would pass out for days after having a vision, and usually I was the only one who could understand her after for a few hours.

When we got to Quantico, we started working with the psychologist. I learned that I could use my mind like a cell phone, like dialing a number in my head and talking to someone on the other line. I also learned that when I had adrenaline in my system, I could use my Telepathic Technological Communication as just plain old Telepathy. I never learned to control that part, I can still only do it when I'm stressed. I also learned that the trigger for my visions was my brain intercepting energy pulses. So basically, I can only control the TTC.

We worked with the FBI while we were training as consultants, like we had before high school. One day…one day she got a vision, and the victim was going to die in a few hours. I was so stressed, I…I read the vision out of her. Then she," I start choke on my words, "They left, right as she flat lined. The vision overwhelmed her brain. Jess, what we experience….people aren't supposed to experience it. The shock only activate latent genes, they don't create new ones. We wouldn't get it if we couldn't handle it. But Trisha…..Trisha's grandparents on both sides had the latent genes that showed themselves eventually. She was too powerful," I choke again, but now I'm determined to get the story out.

"A-anyway, the next year, I met Tanner and Maggie. We became best friends. They're the only students in the school who know why I have epilepsy; the others just think it's a reaction from the lightning and its actual epilepsy. That's when I started having Mr. Walterman for Cove Ops. I would get caught by him every time because, for some reason, I used to have visions all the time around him. He started a campaign to kick me out of Quantico. It almost worked, too, but Maggie and Tanner saved my ass. They told them about how I saved lives, multiple times, and how I got to where I was. They let me stay," I sigh

"But Mr. Walterman still hated me. He hated me even more when Tanner got put on my PPL. He thought I would get his niece killed. He tried every day to get me to change careers. Begging, pleading, blackmail, bribery, violence," I involuntarily shudder, "You name it, he used it. I told him I wanted to help people."

Jess repeats my story to the others after she realized I was done.

"So, this vision," Nicole says, "What did it show you?"

"We've got 23 hours to find Maggie," I say gravely, "Before she goes into a coma,"

Then the phone rings. Its Nicole's cell phone. "Hello?" she waits a minute before saying, "Thanks," and hanging up.

"Solstice's teacher started a campaign to get her license revoked," she tells us. I curse. Then something clicked in my brain.

"Jess, I think I have an idea of how to get back into my body,"

"Well, what?" she asked.

"Take me to the radio tower,"

**Duh-duh-duh! My own little cliffie! What will happen when Solstice goes to the radio tower? Read to find out. Oh, and reviews would be nice. I know I'm not a professional author, but hey, I'm not that bad.**

**For those of you who didn't get it, TTC is short for Technological Telepathic Comunication, and PPL is Potential Partners List. These will be used throughout the whole story as well as if this extends into a series, they might be used as well. **

**Some of you have probably noticed that my language has used steadily more curse words….that's because I changed the rating so I could portray emotions better. Solstice is 14, yes, but she has some pretty bad frustration at being out of her body, and I need to show that.**

**Just to let you know, this will probably be done in about 4 more chapters. I'll do some edits, and then it will be completely done. It might expand into a series, I don't know. But I knew where this was going from the beginning, now Solstice just has to lead me there.**

**Pauline07**


	9. Chapter 9

My plan was going to work. It had to.

Which was exactly what Nicole was questioning right now. On top of a radio tower. A cold and wet radio tower. What can I say? We couldn't exactly wait for sunshine, we only had 19 hours left.

"Are you sure this is going to work? She asked. We were both climbing the ladder to the platform on top of the tower. My plan was that the extra energy would react with my astral projections energy, jolting me back into my body.

_Yes Nicole….I hope. It's all based on theory_ I thought. I was so stressed I could use my Telepathy to send thoughts to someone easily. Once we figured that out, Jess ran to the hospital to stand vigil, and Nicole took us to the radio tower. No one said it was going to be easy. Then again, I didn't expect there to be a storm, either.

We got up onto the top, and I could feel the buzz go through me. This was the place, I thought. The energy was almost glowing to those of us who were sensitive to it.

"Ok!" Nicole shouted, "So I just hold out my phone, and you put your astral hand into it, and we pray, right?

_Precisely, _I told her. She nodded, then flipped open her phone and held it out. This was it, now or never.

And suddenly I was afraid. What if I got sucked into the phone? What if it didn't work? My mind was filled with What if's in the space of a moment; reality had set in.

Then I steeled myself. What the heck was I doing? I was Special Agent Solstice Marie St. Clare_. _I was psychic, I had a cell phone for a brain, and I was a telepath when I was stressed out. I had survived High school from ages 6-10, and the FBI when I was 9 and 10. I had survived a Criminology major and Quantico. I was Solstice St. Clare, and I wasn't afraid of anything.

_Ok. 3…2….1, _I thought out to Nicole. I touched the phone.

All the energy reacted at once. I saw a huge white boom, and then the world faded.

A moment later, I opened my eyes to a pristine, white ceiling and sterile, clean sheets. I saw a redhead in the corner, watching me. Jess….I smiled, it worked.

"Jess?" I asked. My voice was horse but it was there.

She looked up. "Solstice? Are you back with the living?" she asked.

I reached over and touched the railing. "Yep," I smiled, "I'm back,"

So Jess called the doctor, and he ran into the room so fast he could have broken the sprint record for a hundred meters. He checked my vitals and all the usual stuff, and he was baffled.

"This is remarkable," he mumbled, "Agent St. Clare, you have been in a coma for 2 days, and yet you seem to be absolutely fine,"

"Great doc," I said, "So I can go now?"

"No, no, no. We are keeping you here for observation, at least overnight if not for several days. We want to be sure your really all right," He then went to another patients room, promising to check in in a little bit.

Jess came over, "It worked. You're back in your body," she said.

"Yep," I smiled. Then I remembered something. "Jess, your vision…" I trailed off. I was feeling achy and sick.

"Hey, don't stress yourself to much. Your body is weak,"

"Yeah, but Jess, this is important," I stopped to catch my breath. "Mr. Walterman was in your vision right? Conducting a red fireworks show, in front of a bunch of stuffy old guys? That was him trying to get my graduation revoked. And Maggie conducting the green one?" I paused to catch my breath again, "That was her saving my butt. So he took her to make sure the board saw it his way. And him putting her on the dragon?" I stop again. I'm starting to get really dizzy, "She's in a dungeon like place. Most likely some ones basement. Its like in those old fairy tales," I stop again.

"You're really good at interpreting visions," she mentions.

"I-I've had practice. And the vision I had was in a basement. What color was the dragon?"

"Um…green,"

"Mr. Walterman lives on Green street,"

Jess's eyes widend. "Do you know what that means?"

I opened my mouth to respond….but no words came out. Nothing intelligible, anyway. Instead, I played on my fear of becoming like Trisha and sent a thought. _Mr. Walterman took her. You need to get to her, or in 18 hours she'll try to run and end up in a coma._

Jess nodded, "We will," she said

I nod. But before I almost passed out, I managed to send one more thought.

_Maggie, they'll be there in 30 minutes. Give your best tongue lashing to the guy. _


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie had just woken up from the hit he had given her several hours before. Her first was, damn that man can hit hard!

Then she got a thought from Solstice: _Maggie, they'll be there in 30 minutes. Give your best tongue lashing to the guy._

She tested her body, which was kind of hard with the change. Lots of bruises, but nothing broken. Then Mr. Walterman came in. Oh great, she thought, time to listen to resident crazy.

"Ah, Ms. Davis, you're awake, have you rethought your thinking? Do you agree with me?"

"I would never agree with you," Maggie stated

"Ah, well, I hoped you would think differently," He sighed, grabbed a gun and cocked it.

And Maggie laughed.

"You never realized something did you? You never factored in something. My god, I can't believe you're an agent, forget about Solstice!"

Mr. Walterman looked confused.

"Didn't you realize that Sollie and I were best friends? Remember, since she is so young, she has to have 2 options for her potential partners list, not one,"

He stopped as he realized…

"I'm that other option," she said, "You kill me now, your niece is a shoe-in to be partners with Sollie,"

"Mr. Walterman, FBI!" said Nicole ran into the room, gun pointed out.

Mr. Walterman didn't say anything, he just pointed the gun at Nicole and fired; he clipped her shoulder.

"Nic!" shouted Antonio, running into the room. He went straight for Mr. Walterman, but ended up getting conked in the head with the gun, and falling unconcious.

Jess ran in and kicked him in the hand, and needless to say, he dropped the weapon. But she was knocked off balance, and fell over with him. He saw his chance to get a way and scratched her forehead. He tried to get up and grab his gun again, but before he could, Nicole managed to grab her gun, and, supporting bad arm, shoot Mr. Walterman in the belly.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"Tell Tanner….to….forgive me," He said. Then he died.

Nicole and Jess got up and ran over to Maggie. "Maggie Davis, I'm Nicole Scott, FBI, we're going to get you out of here,"

Maggie nodded. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. I should be asking you the same question," Nicole replied.

"I think I bruised a couple ribs, but I'll be fine. But you guys? You're shot, Agent Scott, and you have a huge scratch in your forehead that is gonna need stitches, and your partner over there has a decent sized knot on your head," She said as they released her.

"We'll get you out and to a hospital anyway, we want to make sure nothing is broken," Jess said.

"Believe me, maim, you learn how to check after being at Quantico for 2 years. I'm fine,"

But they still took her out and they still took her to the hospital, coaxing her by promising a visit with Solstice if she wasn't too weak.

**Ok, the ending of this sucked, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I never fully developed Maggie's character, but she's only slightly lighter than Nicole. So, whatever. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Nicole got shot, Antonio has a nasty concussion, and you have four stitches above your eye? Damn, I missed a ton!"

Jess had come to visit me. I felt a lot better, and the doctor had said that I could go home tomorrow as long as I agreed to see him in a week to make sure I wasn't having any side effects.

Jess smiled, "You're going to experience enough death and enough time in the hospital as an agent. Don't feel bad for sitting this one out,"

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about it,"

"Hey, without you, we would have had no idea where she was,"

I smiled at her. She made me wonder what it would be like to have an older sister. My parents were 25 when they had me.

A knock on the door halted our conversation, "Agent St. Clare?" the nurse asked, "There are a couple of girls out there to see you, but I can't let them come in unless Agent Mastriani leaves,"

Jess stood up, "I can just come back later, Solstice. Have a good afternoon,"

"Wait, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"I know you wouldn't be a rumor spreader, but can I ask that my condition be kept on the down low? Only a few people know, and I would prefer it to stay that way," I explained.

"Sure. I know people look at me crazy when I tell them. Talk to you later," she said. And then she left.

The two girls ended up being Tanner and Maggie. Maggie had some bandages around her waist, but otherwise she was fine. I was glad for that, I don't know what I would have done if she was seriously hurt, like she was in my vision.

"Hey!" I say, "Get in here, I don't bite," Tanner and Maggie walked into the room.

"Hi," Tanner said quietly. I didn't blame her for being quiet, I mean, her uncle just died for crying out loud.

Maggie took a more action oriented approach and ran over to give me a hug.

"Oof," The air went out of my lungs, "Doesn't that hurt your ribs?"

"Nope!" she says happily. This is what I get for having a friend whose father's in the military. She learns to completely ignore pain. "So when are you getting out of here?"

"Doctor said tomorrow, but I have to take it easy for about a week,"

"So you won't be there when I whoop Walterman's non-existent ass when presenting to the board. No offense," she adds to Tanner.

"Oh, it's fine. I know he was kind of a jerk," Tanner said quietly. This whole thing's been slightly hard on her. He was her only living relative and he did all this to protect her. But she'll be fine, Tanner's strong.

"Unfortunately, I think they're going to make me sit this one out. You'll do fine, I always thought lawyer would be a great back up career for you," I say.

"So when do you think you'll be back at work?" Tanner asks

"About a week and a half. But they'll probably not let me do any running shoot outs for another two weeks or so,"

"But that's the best part!" Maggie pouts.

I laughed. "Maggie, do you know some branches of law enforcement don't even get running shoot outs?"

She gasped, "The poor little darlings!"

Tanner and I both laughed at that one. "What's so funny?" Maggie asked with the upmost sincerity. We laughed harder.

"Just….you, Maggie," Tanner says.

"So, I've been talking to the board, before the whole Mr. Walterman file, and they say that maybe we could be a team of homicide detectives or something…." My face fell. I've been meaning to talk to them about that.

"What is it, Sol?" Tanner asks.

"I've just been thinking lately. Maybe I am a danger to you guys out in the field,"

"Solstice Melinda St. Clare! Don't you dare think that!" Maggie practically yelled.

"But what if I have a vision out in the field? They aren't exactly that accommodating. I think that I need to be on a team with experience with this kind of stuff. Maybe a team that used to have a psychic, or that currently has one now. I love you guys, but if we go into a fight and I have a vision, I need someone that's good at a cover up, and I don't want you two to have to learn quick,"

"It's ok, Sollie, we wouldn't mind. That's the price we pay for being best friends with a psychic," Tanner replied.

"Guys, if you got hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You already have, Maggs. Mr. Walterman was right. If I'm going to be an agent, I'm going to need someone who isn't afraid to use some non-orthodox techniques. And you two…..I want you to learn the ropes first. I want to be on a team with you guys, but if that means you two have to speed up or slow down for me, I can't,"

"Are you sure, Sol? I mean, it's not like we haven't already had to do some non-orthodox stuff. Remember the time you dragged us out of bed at one in the morning because you had a vision of some dude trying to steal something in our room? And then we kicked his ass not 10 minutes later?" Maggie asked.

I smiled. "I remember. But I'm too young to be worried that you'll get hurt because some energy spark wants to be seen. You get it, right?"

Tanner looked from Maggie to me. "I think we do. And I don't mind Solstice, as long as we're still friends,"

"I don't think I understand, but I trust your judgment. Still friends, though?"

I smiled big, "Of course!"

And then we hugged.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sir," I say to the director of the FBI as I knock on his door, "I wanted to talk to you about my assignment,"

"Ah, Agent St. Clare. I've heard a lot about you. Sit down," He said, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. "Now what is this I hear about your assignment? I was planning to put you on a team with Agents Walterman and Davis,"

"Sir," I said carefully, "I love them. They're my best friends. But you may have heard of my…uh, psychic abilities, and I don't want to put them in danger,"

"In case you have a vision during a fight, I see. So what do you want to do about this?"

"I would like to be placed on team experienced with the supernatural. One that has a psychic on it already, maybe, or has worked with one previously,"

"So they would be ready to cover you in the event of an emergency, again I see. Well, I think I know just where to place you, Agent"

(Divider)

"Agents! Get in my office," Polluck stressed, Jess thought, just an ordinary start to the day.

After they were all accounted for, Polluck started. "You have a new teammate. She's sitting at her desk. I expect you to treat her with respect and dignity, all right?"

They all nodded. They could be civil, and maybe she would be nice.

So they walked over to my desk, and the moment they saw me, they gasped.

"Solstice?" Jess asked.

I looked up. "Hey Jess!" I chirped, "I guess I'm on your team now,"

Nicole smiled, "You're with us?"

"Yeah, I got reassigned. All I ask is you see what I can do before you judge me for being a teenager,"

"Solstice, you interpreted Jess's vision and put it with your own to figure out where Maggie was. You communicated with us even though we couldn't see you. You figured out how to get back into your own body. Trust me, you'll be just fine," Antonio told me.

"Thanks," I said. "Now, I should probably get back to work,"

"We've got a case?" Nicole asked

"No," I said, "Emancipation paperwork. Incredibly boring and annoying,"

"Ok, we'll leave you be," Antonio said.

As they walked away, I turned to them. "Oh, and guys?"

"What?" Jess asked

"You can call me Sol, if you want,"

They smiled and left me to my paperwork. And I suddenly knew this would work out.


	13. Authors note

**Just an authors note! This will turn into a series. I also forgot to mention that this takes place instead of the Season 2 finale. The rest in the series will be my version of season 3, hardly sticking to the show. I may add Janie, I don't know. It would be funny to write my own version of Analyze and have Solstice have a vision in the middle. **

**I've decided I won't make any edits to earlier chapters. I know that some of the story isn't the most awesome, but suddenly the story almost seemed to only make sense in my head. Also there will be more plot twists next time. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Pauline07**


	14. 2nd Authors note

**Ok, I didn't realize I had put 2 different states for Solstice's foster care. For the record, the Missing task force is in DC and she was released from foster care in Virginia.**

**Also, Solstice is 13, not 14. **

**And her name is Solstice Melinda St. Clare. Wow, I really need to start reading earlier chapters when I !**

**Pauline07**


End file.
